


小型高性能！A级智能家用机器人，全新推出！ 小型かつ高性能 - introducing the new A-rank home robot!

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: In which Border adapts its technology for civilian use and Arashiyama receives a surprise from Tamakoma. Original publication: November 2014.





	小型高性能！A级智能家用机器人，全新推出！ 小型かつ高性能 - introducing the new A-rank home robot!

**Author's Note:**

> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介  
> ※粮食恶搞向，出场的只有岚山不过其实主要是风间相关，除此之外还有A01、A03、A07以及玉狛第一出（？）现（？），基本上算全员相关吧~  
> ※对人物塑造有意见和建议的话欢迎批评讨论，作者知错就改

岚山准站在商店门口，抬起头读着窗口张贴的大海报：

 

**由Border技术研发部门开发，采用最新三离子技术！**

**让守护着我们的城市的技术，走进您的家庭！**

**高效！可靠！节能！环保！**

**全新推出！Z385-A03a型号：**

**【小型高性能：风间苍也】**

**完美承担您家中的打扫清洗、料理饭菜、儿童教育、安保防护等一系列任务！**

**具备自我锻炼功能，更好地满足您的一切需求！**

**现在，大人气售卖中！**

海报旁边，贴着大大的黑字： **售罄** 。

 

弟弟的声音带着浓浓的失望：“什么，已经没有货了啊……”

“就是嘛！”是妹妹的声音。“好不容易出了个不是哥哥的周边，还这么快就卖完了…………”

“妈妈好不容易才同意买的！”

“好啦好啦，”母亲温柔地说，“现在家里的家务也没有那么繁重，以后进货了再买吧。”

“哥哥不是Border的名人吗！这种事情一定办得到的对不对，对不对……”

溺爱地摸着缠上来撒娇的妹妹的头，岚山毫不犹豫地答道：

“是的，佐补想要的事情一定会办到哦！”

 

于是…………

“岚山君的话，免费赠送也不是不可以……”根付荣藏交握着手指，一脸歉意。“可是确实已经全部卖完了啊，就连本部里也没有留存的了……”

“这，这样吗……？”

“不过，鬼怒田先生那边正在开发新的品种，去那边问一问，说不定有试用型。”

“真是太感谢了。谢谢您，根付先生！”

 

…………

技术员抬起头，从眼镜上方看着岚山：

“所以，岚山先生是想试用最新开发的家用机器人吗？”

“嗯，是的，麻烦了！”

“唔，请让我查一下资料……Z385系列是吗？这一体怎么样？”

旋转的模型在屏幕上出现。

 

**【太刀川庆型号】**

**您的风间苍也总是把家里打扫得干干净净吗？**

**您的风间苍也没有得到足够的自我锻炼吗？**

**购买Z385-A01a机型‘一刀两断：太刀川庆”**

**——给您的风间新的挑战！**

**附送风间苍也程序更新包，让您看到风间苍也不一样的表情！**

 

岚山默默地回想了一下之前几次和太刀川打交道的经历。

“这个创意真的很不错，可是……有别的型号吗？”

“那么下一个，是A01b吧……”

 

**【出水公平型号】**

**您家是否有需要爆破的老旧建筑呢？**

**您是否觉得家里的沙发很丑，可是找不到理由让爱人买一个新的呢？**

**您的邻居是否天天晚上开派对，音乐吵得您不得安生呢？**

**露出令人心旷神怡的笑容，俊美的帅哥——Z385-A01b型号“出水公平”，给您的生活带来不一样的惊喜！**

**P.S. Border不为您对出水公平的使用带来的可能后果承担法律责任。**

 

岚山压抑下倒吸一口冷气的冲动……不，也不是说对出水君有什么意见啦……但是……

“实在对不起，还有其它型号吗？”

“没问题，没问题。”

技术员敲了几下键盘，又一个模型出现在屏幕上。

 

**【菊地原士郎型号】**

**我知道你在烦恼什么。**

**自己的脾气太好了，拒绝啊吐槽啊指责啊什么的，完全都说不出口嘛。**

**恋人今天的领带实在很难看这种事……**

**想对执着追求你的朋友发卡这种事……**

**觉得加班太多可是不好意思抱怨这种事……**

**没关系，解决方法会有的哟。**

**菊地原士郎，帮你说出一切你说不出的话。**

**——当然他也会吐槽你就是了。**

**P.S. 为了您自己的身心健康，请搭配【风间苍也】或【歌川辽】机型购买。**

 

“…………”

“我知道了，下个型号是吧？”

 

**【三轮秀次型号】**

**试用家庭反馈：“这个机型，是有什么问题吧？我们是刚刚搬到三门市的外国人，之前一直试用得很好，可是某天下午，孩子说要去找邻居玩的时候，它突然就暴走了……”**

**稳定性需要进一步测试，无限期暂停投入试用。——鬼怒田本吉。**

 

“对不起，这个型号目前不能试用……我们继续看看下一台吧。嗯，米屋阳介型号。”

“…………”

叮——您搜索的型号不存在——

技术员愣了一秒，然后才反映过来：

“啊，抱歉，米屋阳介型号在试用期间受到的差评太多，已经停止开发了。现在可以投入试用的Z385系列，就只有A01a、A01b、A03b这几个型号。岚山先生想试用哪一型呢？”

“…………”

岚山努力组织了一下语言。

“……比如，奈良坂君的型号，或者歌川君的型号……都没有开发吗？”

“非常抱歉，这两个型号都还没有开发。”

“……刚才菊地原君的介绍里面不是说，可以搭配歌川君购买？”

“啊，好像确实有这回事……”技术人员思考了一下，苦恼地抓了抓脑袋。“最初的企划里，确实是有歌川君的呀，不过那之后似乎就把歌川君忘了的样子。这是怎么回事呢？真是想不明白……但是无论如何，现在想要做出来，也不是一天两天的事情。”

“是这样啊——”岚山露出有些抱歉的笑容：“谢谢您费时为我进行展示，先告辞了！”

“啊？不用谢不用谢，岚山先生太客气了！”

 

接下来要怎么办呢？

一边思考着，岚山已经不知不觉地踏入了家门。

“我回来啦！”

映入眼帘的是……客厅地上拆开的纸箱、撕碎的包装纸、散落一地的泡沫塑料……

“佐补？副？”

奶奶的声音从旁边的房间传来：

“准回来啦，他们和风间君们出去玩了。”

风间君 **们** ？

这时，包装盒里的一张纸吸引了岚山的注意力。

 

**Border玉狛支部全新开发——你所不知道的风间苍也！**

**风间苍也BLACK：凶狠的眼神和仿佛能够将一切斩杀的魄力，永远波澜不惊的声音，高傲理性派！自带配件：内增高。**

**风间苍也PURPLE：悄悄地缅怀着那些逝去的日子和人们，把自己的伤痛深藏心底，不为人知的悲哀！**

**风间苍也HONEY：嘴里塞满了猪排咖喱，咀嚼的时候小脸也跟着一动一动，令人把持不住的可爱！自带配件：猪排咖喱、牛奶。**

**风间苍也WHITE：在你转过身去的时候，静静地露出温柔的微笑。默默关心支持着你，仅对极少数人展现的温情！**

 

岚山默默地放下手中的纸。口袋里的手机振动了一下，他拿出手机点开短信。

“FROM：迅

试用体验怎么样？宇佐美说PINK忘记送过去了，需要补送吗？ ”

 

THE END.

 

\-----------------------------

 

附：

玉狛支部，最新开发！

【小南桐绘型号】

我要诚实地告诉你，这个型号什么都不会做。

洗碗啊做饭啊扫地啊之类的技能，这个型号都是没有的哟。

指望她帮你把后院那棵树砍了比较实际，不过不是所有人都有这种需求的吧。

帮你把吃不完的甜食消灭掉，这种事情倒也可以哟。

除此之外没有别的技能了。

那么为什么要购买这个机型呢？啊，相信你也注意到了。

——不是一般的可爱呢，这个机型。

 

【木崎礼治型号】

万能家用机器人，完美解决您所有的烦恼。

做晚饭？没问题。

电视坏了？没问题。

电脑中了麻烦的病毒？没问题。

Cosplay的服装好复杂？没问题。

孩子想造宇宙飞船去找外星人？没问题。

素食主义者请不要购买。

 

【乌丸京介型号】

爸爸喜欢说冷笑话可是找不到搭档吗？

妈妈热爱肥皂剧可是没有人陪着看吗？

女儿正在为偶像结婚感到心碎吗？

儿子最近在学校的成绩有点不够理想吗？

全方位·美少年乌丸京介，满足您全家的精神需求。

P.S. 好感达到一定程度可以进行换装play哟。


End file.
